


Cry

by KarneolVision



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: Kinktober p. 1 - Dependance, Crying, Hurt/(Comfort)





	Cry

Kinktober - Dependance, Crying, Hurt/(Comfort)

[ ](https://imgur.com/WdEhe55)


End file.
